The Hunting Trip
by purplemidnight
Summary: Abe and Janine take Dimitri on the dreaded hunting trip
1. Chapter 1

**The Hunting Trip**

**Dimitri P.O.V.**

The alarm blared in my ear. Groaning I turned over, trying to shut that stupid noise off. After much fumbling and cursing I eventually found the button.

Snoring to my right indicated that Roza had slept through the alarm. Again. I swear that girl could sleep through World War 3. I now knew how she could be late for training every day at the academy.

I stumbled through to the kitchen. I was going to make breakfast. Doughnuts and coffee, not the healthiest but it was what Roza liked. Plus, I'd never admit, but I needed the caffeeine. One cup should be enough. I looked at the calender. Oh God. Make that four cups.

I carried on cooking, wondering why the days you dreaded the most always arrive so quickly.

It was the day of my hunting trip with Abe and Janine, or as Roza liked to call it my funeral. I'd never tell her but I kinda agreed with her. They were going to kill me. I know I would if it was some creep with Viktoria.

I moved back through to our bedroom. Roza was still asleep. I stood there for a minute watching her. I know I sound like some creepy stalker but she looked the most peaceful when she slept. She sighed and rolled over in her sleep, murmuring my name. That made my heart swell. I couldn't understand why the beautiful, amazing Rose Hathaway loved me? Me the ex Strigoi cradle robbing freak? No I didn't know why she loved me but I was so glad she did.

A sharp knock at the door broke me out of my reverie. I knew it would be Abe and Janine. Damn. They hadn't even given me time to get dressed.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in ages but I do have a good excuse. I've been in hospital and schools been really hectic so I'm sorry. I apologise in advance for any spelling, grammar or punctuation errors but I don't have spell check on my computer. Oh and thankyou for everyone who reviewed you made me smile. Just realised I didn't do the disclaimer for the last chapter so this one counts for both.**

**Disclaimer: No matter how much I want to I don't own anything from the book. That goes to Richelle Mead**

**Dimitri P.O.V.**

Slowly I crossed to the door. I really did not want to open it. You're doing this for Roza, I told myself, to prove to her parents that you do deserve her. I knew I didn't deserve her but I needed to convince Abe and Janine that I did so they didn't come kick my ass.

I opened the door. "Belikov, what took you so long?", snapped Janine's angry voice, "and why are you still in your pajamas?" I thought they were coming at 5. But no they decided to suprise me. I mean seriously, is 3 not to early for them, it was for every other sane person on this planet. Afterall I hadn't even had any coffee yet. I was about to tell her as much but, thankfully, Abe interrupted telling Janine to leave me alone and that I should go get dressed. From the glare Janine sent me I was definately off her good books.

I trudged back to our room to get dressed. I found some plain black jeans and a shirt in the back of my wardrobe and yes it took me a while to find as the wardrobe is mostly full of Rozas stuff and mine is right at the back.

Everything after that passed in a blur. Saying goodbye to Roza and her telling her parents that if I came back with bullet holes she would hunt them down and there was nowhere on this Earth they could go to hide from her wrath. Her parents just rolled their eyes, after all Roza was a great fighter but either one of them could break her in half if they wanted. They wouldn't though, they'd save that for me.

We drove for about an hour in silence. Nervously, I noted how far from civilisation we were, how there would be no witnesses to anything they decided to do to me.

Finally, after what seemed like an age, the car stopped. "Come on Belikov we're here" Abe told me. I sighed and got out of the car. Eventually we got to the deer hide and Abe started with small talk. He didn't waste time with questions though. The first were basic: how much older was I than Roza, where I lived before coming to the U.S. although why they asked I didn't know as they already knew this.

Then there was an awkward question. Abe had heard about what happened with my father and wanted to know the details. "Well," I began "it was the first week of the summer holidays and I was on my way home from school. I could hear shouting from inside, but I just assumed it was mama and Karolina arguing again. I had walked into the living room to tell them I was home and I saw my father" I spat the word "beating my mother. She was covered in bruises and had a broken arm. I couldn't take it. I snapped, I wasn't letting him do that to my mother, so I threw him across the room and kept hitting him. I couldn't stop."

I fell silent, trapped in the memory. "Would you ever do anything like that to Rose?" Janine asked. I shook my head immediatly, how could she think I would do something like that to my beautiful Roza? "Good, and you better stick to that Belikov, because if you ever hurt my daughter I will torture you until you are screaming and begging me to stop," Abe hissed at me, wow he was really channeling the scary mobster dude thing today.

We went through a couple more questions until they started asking the dangerous ones. What happened between me and Rose. Oh god. How do I tell her parents that I fell in love with their underage daughter while I was still her mentor. No, there was no way I could put it that would make it sound any better. So I started talking and prayed that they wouldn't shoot me.

"I first met Roza when I went to bring her and the queen back to the academy." I rembered that night, I was so suprised at how fiercely she protected Lissa, even though she could barely stand up. Between that, personality and how beautiful she was, is, was it any wonder I fell in love with her?

They were glaring at me and waiting for me to continue. "Headmistress Kirova wanted to expel Roza for running away with the princess but I argued for her and convinced her to let Roza stay on the conditions that she didn't get into trouble, didn't socalise outside of classes and attended extra training sessions with me. That was how I became Rozas mentor.

Over time I began to notice little things about her, how she bit her bottom lip when she was nervous, how her eyes sparkled when she had a new idea. I didn't realise I'd fallen in love with her until the night I agreed to train her properly."

Here I paused. "I found Rose in a rather, um, _compromising_ situation with one of the male students Jesse Zeklos." Abe looked like he wanted to kill him. I'd feel sorry for Jesse if I didn't hate him so much. Yes I admit it, I was jealous. "We spoke and I agreed to teach her how to fight after realising how dedicated she was.

I knew I was in love with her but I stayed away, telling myself it was stupid and wrong."

"It is stupid and wrong," Janine told me. I ignored her.

"I managed to stay away from her until the night of Queen Vasilisas kidnapping," Oh God. "Victor Dashkov had given Roza a necklace as a present to say that she had done well protecting the Queen at the the shopping mall we visited. He had also added a, a, a," I started to stammer now.

"Come on Belikov spit out," Abe told me. Oh god.

"A lust charm in the necklace." The only thing I saw was Janine and Abe lunging for me.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. Hey guys sorry for not updating lifes been hectic. Thankyou to everyone who reviewed, favourited and followed this story you guys convinced me to keep writing. Again I apologise for any spelling or punctuation errors.**

**Disclaimer: I don't anything Richelle mead owns everything**

**Chapter 3**

**Dimitri P.O.V.**

I fell to the floor. I felt Abe and Janines fist and feet hitting me over and over again. I didn't try to defend myself. I deserved it for falling in love with my student. I was a terrible person.

A figure stepped in front of me, obscuring the sun. I realized it was my Roza. My guardian angel. She had saved me more times than I can count and now she was doing it again. Her long dark hair was sticking to her forehead and her breathing was heavy. I realised she must have run from at least where we'd parked the cars. Still she was the most beautiful sight I'd ever seen.

She held out her hand and pulled me to my feet. "I told you not to come Comrade," she murmured. Any reply I might have made was cut off by a loud click.

Slowly I turned to see Janine pointing a gun at me. Her hand shook but she pointed at me all the same. "Get away from her," she snarled. I stared. "I mean it Belikov get away from Rose." Slowly I held my hands up and began to edge away but Roza grabbed me, stopping me from moving.

Janine glared. " Janey," "Shut up Abe," she warned. I didn't move. I didn't speak. I barely even breathed.

Janine gestured with the gun. "I said move it Belikov." " Mom please, at least let us explain," Rose begged. "There's nothing to explain," she replied through gritted teeth, "Guardian Belikov slept with his underage student who just happens to be my daughter." Rose doubled up with laughter as we just stared.

She was still laughing, I was slightly offended at this. " Glad to see that me probably getting shot is so amusing," I hissed. "I-I-I'm sorry it's just s-s-she thinks we slept t-t-together THEN," Roza replied amid fits of laughter. "You mean you didn't have sex that night?," Abe questioned. "No daddy dearest we did not." "Then what happened?" Janine asked, starting to lower the gun. "Well if you'd give us a chance WITHOUT tring to shoot Dimitri we'll tell you."

So we did. We told them about what happened after we broke the lust charm. We told them about the ski lodge and Spokane. We told them about Victors trial and Zmey thanked me for threatening Victor to keep Roza safe. We told them about spirits darkness and how it affected Roza. Now was the hard part. I had agreed to be completely honest and had already told them about Rozas fight with Jesse. Now we had to tell them about the cabin.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey sorry it's taken so long to update. This chapter kind of a filler chapter so it's only short. Sorry if there's any spelling or grammar mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not even Dimitri, that privilege goes to Richelle Mead.**

**Chapter 4**

**Dimitri P.O.V.**

As if sensing my discomfort Roza continued for me. She was always much bolder than I. "Dimitri tried to calm me down but I was still so angry. It took a while but eventually I listened," she stopped taking a deep breath. "And then we gave in to our love."

"You gave in?" Abe snarled, "What the bloody hell does that mean?" "God Zmey do I really have to spell it out for you? We had sex, just like you did with Mum." "You slept with my underage daughter Belikov, I'll see you rot in jail for this," Janine screamed. "Calm down Janey, they're's not much we can do about it now," Abe snapped still sounding furious.

It was as if everything happened in slow motion.

I saw Janine raise the gun again. I heard it fire. I fell backwards and darkness clouded my vision.

**Rose P.O.V.**

Oh God. There's so much blood. Why is there so much blood? He's got to be okay I can't lose him again. Oh God Dimitri wake up please.

**Sorry it was so short but I'm starting the next chapter right now. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So the next chapter. Sorry if there's any spelling mistakes. This story has changed completely from what I thought it would be and will probably be a lot longer as well. Oh well I just hope people enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns everything not me. **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

**Dimitri P.O.V.**

Ugh my head. Why does my head hurt so bad? Those where my first thoughts when I came to. I sat up slowly in bed. Bright fluroscent lights greeted me and I whimpered. Why do they make lights so bright. Do they intend to torture me?

I blinked again. Oh great. Now I know where I am. I'm in hospital. Fuck. Mama's going to kill me. Especially if I've been drinking. I must have been drinking last night, what else would've given me such a headache? Yes I must have been out drinking last night with Ivan or somebody and done something stupid and ended up here.

The door creaked open and a beautiful girl walked into the room. She was tanned with long dark hair and it was obvious she worked out. She must be a Dhampir. No Moroi was that tanned. "Dimitri" she murmured seeming frozen. Then she ran forward and hugged me, crying into my shirt. What the hell is going on?

I pulled away from her as much as possible. She might be beautiful but I didn't know her and I don't feel comfortable hugging girls I don't know. "Я тебя знаю?" (Do I know you?) I asked. She looked at me confused. Then the accent registered. She was American. She probably didn't understand what I was saying. **(A.N. I know many Americans speak other languages but the books never said Rose could speak Russian so in this she dosen't.) **

I tried to remember my English but it didn't work. I must have been drinking a lot last night then. My English was generally very good. She seemed to realise I couldn't understand her so she held up a hand to signify one minute and walked out of the room.

**Rose P.O.V.**

I walked quickly to the waiting room. "Hey" I shouted while people glared at me for making the noise. "Does anybody here speak Russian?" People started looking at each other and muttering. Finally a guardian I had worked with before stood up and nodded. "Great, you're coming with me." Guardian Alina Maslov looked confused but followed me anyway. "Guardian Hathaway, if you don't mind me asking where are we going?" I sighed. "Do you remember my boyfriend Guardian Belikov?" She gave me a look. Yeah she remembers him. Then again when he's that tall and sexy he's hard to forget. "He's hit his head and dosen't seem to remember anything. I say seem to because it looks like he's forgotten English as well and as I don't speak Russian I need someone to translate." She nodded.

**Dimitri P.O.V.**

Beautiful girl walked back into the room with another girl this time. Beautiful girl - whose name I really need to find out I can't keep calling her beautiful girl - nodded at the other as if to say what are you waiting for?

"Страж Беликов" (Guardian Belikov) she began. I quickly interrupted. "Где я?" (Where am I)

"Вы находитесь в больнице, в Америке." (You're in hospital,in America) She told me. Fuck. How did I get to America. Last I rembered was going to Omsk with Ivan. Talking about Ivan where was he? I needed to find him he was my charge. He should be here not beautiful girl.

"Знаете ли вы, Иван Зеклос? Где он? А кто эта девушка?" (Do you know Ivan Zeklos? Where is he? And who's the girl?) She looked uncomfortable. "Девушки зовут Роза Хэтэуэй. Она твоя подруга, и вы живете вместе. Вы сказали мне, вы планируете предложить в ближайшее время. А что касается Ивана ..." (The girls name is Rose Hathaway. She's your girlfriend and you live together. You told me you are planning to propose soon. And as for Ivan...) A sharp pain rain through my head as images of a girl laughing, eating doughnuts and of a messy apartment flitted through my memory. I focused in on the last sentence translator girl said. She had looked extremely uncomfortable while saying it.

The door opened and a short man with blonde hair walked. The doctor I assumed. Translator girl looked relieved at the interruption. He walked over and started talking to Rose while shining a bright light in my eyes. I caught my name in their as well as fall and head. Maybe I'd been doing a bit more than drinking last night. The doctor turned to leave and motioned for Rose to follow him.

**Rose P.O.V.**

I followed Doctor Hughes outside. "Guardian Hathaway," he paused as if trying to work out how to tell me something. "Your, er, boyfriend Guardian Belikov has suffered short term memory loss. We believe this was caused when he fell hitting his head on the log. Now as I said it should only be short term and be around his own things and people who love him should help him to recover his memory. Now his memory should return slowly over a period of time with 2 months being the maximum time it will take. You will have to help him throughout this time period as we are not sure how much he has forgotten but overall you will have to be patient. Do not try to force him to remember things. We will keep him over night for observation but after that he's free to go home."

I nodded and doctor Hughes turned to leave. "Doctor wait a minute please, if you don't mind me asking how's my father?" When he turned back his eyes held so much sympathy. "He's stable, as you already know a bullet wound to the shoulder isn't fatal and we believe that he will wake up in his own time. When he pushed Guardian Belikov out of the way of the bullet he also hit his head although not as hard, we think it is just the trauma of being shot and going through the surgery that is keeping him in the coma."

**Flashback**

I turned around when I heard the gun fire just in time to see my Dad pushing Dimitri out of the way of the bullet. Dimitri fell slamming his head off the log and I ran over and crouched next to him. "Roza I-I will always love you," he said before falling unconscious. I turned round to face my Mother. If Dimitri was hurt because of her I would kill her.

But the sight I saw stopped me. Janine was crouched over Abe where he lay on the floor, blood pouring from his shoulder. She looked up at me, tears streaming down her face. "Dial 911," she screamed at me, throwing me the phone. My voice shaking I gave the lady on the other end of the phone as much information as I could. Shortly after the ambulance got there and took Dimitri and Abe to the hospital.

**2 chapters in less than 2 hours. Yay. Please review and tell me what you think. It'll cheer me up as I'm ill at the moment but that means faster updates for you. I should get ill more often.**


End file.
